Think
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "He likes this whole not thinking thing with Betty."


**Unbeta'd**

* * *

She slams her locker closed.

It's been one of those days. She woke up late. She spilt coffee down her shirt so had to change. Her mom had already left for work so couldn't give her a lift. She was so close to the school when some idiot drove through a puddle and effectively drenched her from mid calf down. Why? Why did people feel the need to do that? When she actually got into class she was already 15 minutes late because she had to stop off at the office and hand a form over.

It was almost as if there was someone playing tricks on her. Today just wasn't her day. So she was taking her aggression out on her locker, hence why she had slammed it only when she went to walk away she found that the shirt she was wearing over her vest was caught in her locker. She opened it back up detached herself and headed out to meet everyone.

She stalked over to their table, nearly slipping on her way, threw her bag down on the bench and sat down. She rested her head on her arms and pretended not to notice when the conversations that were happening around her came to a quiet stop. She counted to thirteen before someone asked her how she was doing.

Raising her head she rested her chin on her crossed arms, "Fine." She replied licking her lips

"You sure B?" Veronica asks

"Yeah." She manages as smile, "Just, yeah." She doesn't offer more of an explanation and no one asks for one.

With one last look and a small smile Veronica turns back to talking to Kevin. Archie picks up his guitar and strums whilst talking to Valerie.

She sighs when she feels a hand rubbing against her back. She starts to calm down and turns her face towards Jughead whose brow is furrowed. Sitting up she reaches over and rubs her thumb between his brow easing the frown that's there.

"I'm fine Juggie." She says quietly.

He doesn't believe her but doesn't question it. He knows she was arguing with her mom last night. He could hear it over at Archie's. Instead he invites himself over after school. Her mom and dad are working late so she doesn't argue. She leans into him as they eat their lunch.

When the bell goes they all head their separate ways to class, Veronica following Betty towards calculus. She's happy to say that nothing else happens that day to make it any worse. By the time that she and Jughead head to hers she starting to feel better.

She lets them in the house and grabs some water and snacks before making her way up to her room. She finds him sat in the middle of her bed laptop out tapping away. It's how he always is.

She doesn't say anything as she moves to sit next to him. His tapping slows to a stop and he closes the lid looking at her.

"You're wearing my shirt." He says twisting the cap off of the water.

"First thing I grabbed." She says as an explanation, "After I had to change." She down at what she's wearing.

His flannel shirt over a clean vest. She looks up at him, "Kinda had one bad thing happen after another today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She sighs, "But it's getting better now."

His eyes dance across her face and he reaches over and tugs her lip out from her teeth. Clearing his throat he looks at her, "I heard you and your mom last night."

He doesn't say anything else. He doesn't have to. He gets it. He's got a messed up family as well. Offering her a small smile as she sighs and nods.

"Just a normal day in the Cooper household." She lays down on her back as she says this and stares up at the ceiling.

He huffs a laugh at the sarcasm in her voice.

"I just, I don't wanna think about it." She sits up slightly and looks at him, "I don't wanna think for a while."

He nods, knowing what she means. Looking her in the eye he leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss. He feels her tongue against his lower lip and he opens up deepening the kiss. He moves so that she's laying back down on her back and that he's hovering over her. Her hands come up and push his beanie off of his head, fingers tangling in his hair.

When her legs come to wrap around his waist he breaks free from her lips and trails kisses against her neck, listening to her pant.

They both jerk apart when they hear his phone go off. He groans and reaches for the offending device. It's Archie wanting to know if they wanna meet at Pop's.

He relays this message to Betty who breathes out and nods. Sending a quick text back he kisses Betty again before moving to stand up.

He likes this whole not thinking thing with Betty. He likes it even more when she takes his hand as they walk out of her house.


End file.
